


Hair

by Linea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Fetishism, M/M, Top Sam, 痴汉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>脑洞来源于1023.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

黄鱼系列之二。  
　　  
　　Title：《Hair》  
　　  
　　CP：Sam/Dean  
　　  
　　Rating：NC-17  
　　  
　　Warning：OOC；依旧是痴汉米  
　　  
　　Summary：麋鹿先生拥有不止一个糟糕的恶趣味。

　　  
　　Dean总是把头发剪得很短。  
　　  
　　这个习惯从他八岁左右就开始了。为此Sam曾经感到很奇怪，幼年时代的他怎么也想不明白为什么哥哥和自己发型不一样，分明他的发色很好看，比自己浅一点，像揉碎的金子混进热可可。不过Dean的头发太短了，以至于老爸向外人介绍他们的时候总是会说：“短头发的是Dean，长头发的是Sam。”好像他们的发型生来就该一短一长一样。  
　　  
　　随着年龄的增长，Sam终于明白了Dean把头发剪得那么短的缘由——他简直是标准的漂亮男孩，从卷翘的睫毛到绿到发亮的眼睛再到丰润柔软的嘴唇，Dean的每一个地方都是那么漂亮，在他经过的地方总会有那么几双饥渴的眼睛一动不动地盯着他，不再懵懂的Sam看出了那些人眼中肮脏的下流幻想，这时的Sam总会有意无意地走到Dean前头将他护在身后，尽管他此时的身高还不到对方的肩膀。  
　　  
　　Dean的短发向更多人证明了他并不是传统意义上的漂亮男孩，他强壮有力，身手矫健，经过长时间的锻炼已经拥有一身结实的肌肉，却丝毫不显得突兀。可就在此时，尚且处在青春期的Sam陷入了困扰，他看着Dean的眼神开始躲躲闪闪，就像一个做贼心虚的小偷。Dean虽然对此感到奇怪，但一直不以为意。  
　　  
　　Sam困扰于他为什么会有个如此火辣的哥哥。他能够得到Dean温暖的拥抱，印在额头上的亲吻，却并不觉得满足——这些亲密的肢体接触已经随着他的年龄增大变得越来越少了，可此刻的他想要更多更多。  
　　  
　　他想要咬在Dean柔软的嘴唇上用舌头挤进他的两片唇瓣之间用力的吸吮他唇齿间草莓派的甜味，想要将膝盖挤进他腿间色情地顶弄他紧绷在裤子里的阴茎，想要脱光他的衣服与他赤裸地贴在一起再慢慢打开他的身体，手指插进他刺啦啦的头发里感受刮过指尖的细微触感——  
　　  
　　是的，Dean的头发。它们在阳光下显得脆弱纤细，却同样令他着迷。  
　　  
　　只是他本人不知道。

　　  
　　那些可怕的冲动并没有随着他们分开的日子减少，相反的，当Sam在大学里窝在学生公寓里看着电视屏幕里那些暗金色短发的GV男星时，他会想到Dean，然后发出一声干涩沙哑的低吼，将滚烫的精液全部射在自己手上。不过Dean比他们更漂亮也更性感，他在他脑中的形象从来不是一具漂亮的肉体，而是活生生的，让他从崇拜到迷恋的兄长。他有时会为自己这些背德的想法感到羞耻，认为自己和那些对着Dean的屁股意淫的家伙并没有什么两样，但他就是情难自控。  
　　  
　　这些想法在Dean重新找到他之后呈燎原之势在他脑中蔓延滋长，并且变得比之前更加下流无耻。  
　　  
　　这下他终于可以不用对着电视里的那些漂亮脸蛋发泄欲望，因为Dean每时每刻都在他身边。  
　　  
　　当他坐在车里的时候，Dean会播放他喜欢的那些摇滚音乐——AC/DC，Bob Dylan，Led Zeppelin……等等等等，他会跟着音乐的节奏一起手舞足蹈，光泽水润的嘴唇一张一合，暗金色的短发在明亮的光线里纤毫毕现，Sam会想将Dean的身体用上自己全身的重量一把压住，掰开他的双腿分开他的膝盖，让他将鞋子撑在车顶，浑圆饱满的臀部悬在空中，从衣服下摆露出一截还未晒过阳光而显得苍白的肌肤。  
　　  
　　当他躺在旅馆的房间里时，Dean会睡在邻近的那张床上，有时会穿着勾勒出身形的紧身T恤，有时会穿着宽松的棉质衬衫，有时干脆什么都不穿。Sam会觉得口干舌燥，在自己床上绷紧身体用被子使劲裹住自己，手指在被子底下用力地套弄自己硬挺的阴茎，努力抑制自己的细小呻吟不让熟睡的Dean听见。  
　　  
　　他迷恋Dean的一切，包括他的声音，笑容，五官，甚至是头发。  
　　  
　　某一天Sam看着Dean刚洗完澡从浴室里走出来满身水汽的模样，将手中的干毛巾丢给了他，Dean拿着它胡乱着擦拭着自己的头发，暗金色的发梢上透明的水珠渗进干燥的织物里，他开始忍不住后悔自己刚才将毛巾扔给Dean的行为。  
　　  
　　Dean头发上沾着水珠的样子真他妈该死的性感。  
　　  
　　他一直盯着擦拭头发的Dean看，像在欣赏一件精美的艺术品。Dean显然注意到了这道火热的视线，他只觉得浑身不自在，忍不住出言提醒对方。  
　　  
　　“你在看什么？”  
　　  
　　“没什么，”Sam移开视线，表情有些尴尬，“你已经擦得够久了，该把毛巾还我了。”  
　　  
　　Dean“哦”了一声，走过去将毛巾还给Sam，他的头发显得乱糟糟的，看起来像只毛茸茸的花栗鼠。  
　　  
　　他转过身去，被拳击短裤勾勒出来的紧实的臀型落入Sam眼中，后者则有些尴尬地摸了摸脸颊。  
　　  
　　他觉得Dean不会想知道这个事实。

　　  
　　可连Sam自己也没有想到的是，他会在这样一天得偿所愿。  
　　  
　　他原本以为这是他们在一个普通的汽车旅馆里度过的一个再普通不过的夜晚，在他爬上床的时候Dean还没有睡着。灯光暗下，黑暗包围了旅馆的四壁，Dean坐在桌前关掉电脑，却并没有直接脱衣服上床睡觉，而是绕过了自己的床铺走到Sam床前坐下来，弯下腰在Sam额头上落下一个轻吻。  
　　  
　　“晚安，Sammy。”他悄悄地说。  
　　  
　　Sam无比清晰地听见了，他蓦地睁开眼睛坐起来扯着Dean的领口将他拉向自己，鼻尖几乎抵上对方的鼻尖。  
　　  
　　“这算什么，晚安吻吗？”Sam挑眉问道，金绿色的眼眸在黑暗里显得分外锐利。  
　　  
　　“我以为你需要这个，最近你的状态有些糟糕，”Dean解释道，不过这个解释在Sam眼里分外苍白，甚至多余，“我知道，我有很多年没有做过了，这样会显得有些奇怪……”  
　　  
　　“可我从来都不需要这个，”Sam的声音沉郁低缓，揪住Dean衣领的手突然发力，将Dean的身体一把推倒在床上陷进柔软的床垫里，“你知道我要的是什么。”  
　　  
　　Dean的嘴里含糊不清地说着“Yes”，扭动的身体顶着Sam的腰胯，Sam将自己与Dean的衣服全部脱掉，两具赤裸的身体搂抱在一起。Sam的手指深深地插入Dean暗金色的短发里，随着爱抚的动作粗暴地揉弄。他亲吻着Dean滚烫的肌肤，舔舐他因为兴奋而挺立起来的乳头，舌头掠过淡褐色的乳晕含住变得鲜红的肉粒，巨大的阴茎与Dean的顶在一起，渗出前液的顶端色情地互相触碰。  
　　  
　　四周昏暗，空气灼热，只有被情欲填满的尖叫声与低吼声交织在一起。  
　　  
　　Sam用力地操着Dean，将灼热硕大的阴茎一次又一次挤进对方紧致的小穴里，让Dean在自己怀里绷紧身体，暗金色的短发上挂满透亮的汗珠，发出甜腻的啜泣和喘息，直到两个人都筋疲力尽。  
　　  
　　趁Dean熟睡的时候，Sam的手指穿过他的短发轻轻抚摸着，感受指尖被发丝刮过的细微触感。  
　　  
　　他连头发都是那么漂亮。  
　　  
　　Sam这样想着，忍不住微微发力偷偷拔下几根。此刻的他只能祈祷Dean不要醒来，否则他绝对会被Dean一脚踢下床。  
　　  
　　这下他算是真正得偿所愿了。  
　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
